Los padres de Sakura
by Kachorro
Summary: Cuando Naruto regresaba de una misión en solitario encontró a un hombre y una mujer heridos a mitad del camino, una vez que recibieron atención medica, ambos se alteraron al escuchar el nombre de Sakura Haruno, su compañera. ¿Que tiene que ver con Sakura? (no existe Akatsuki)


- Hola amigos, la verdad este día les traigo algo diferente, esta vez les traigo un pequeño especial con una pareja que no eh usado, este es mi primer fic NaruSaku –explico el Autor con una sonrisa-

- bueno, solo esperemos que los amantes del Naruhina, no nos quieran linchar por tu ¨grandiosa idea¨ -menciono Garedevoir haciendo comillas con sus dedos-

- bueno, como saben Naruto, las situaciones originales, espacios y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto –declaro el autor- - ¿oye que es eso que está en el sillón? -pregunto Kachorro mirando hacia el sofá- ¿oye que es eso que está en el sillón? -pregunto Kachorro mirando hacia el sofá-

- ¿Se refiere a eso? -menciono la Pokemon que tomaba un objeto, se trataba de un bate envuelto con alambres de púas en la parte de arriba- le pedí a Predator-sempai que me preste su Cariñosa, será muy útil para espantar a los Fans de Naruhina -agrego ella con una linda sonrisa-.

- sabes, creo que el lado sádico de tu padre y tu hermano está empezando a aflorar en ti-menciono Kachorro con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca- bueno, ahora comencemos con este especial.

Cap piloto… reencuentro.

Es un nuevo día en las naciones Shinobi, en estos momentos podemos ver a Naruto Uzumaki, el joven rubio estaba regresando de una misión en solitario, la actual y nueva Hokage, Tsunade Senju le encomendó al joven de 13 años llevar unos documentos a la aldea vecina pues eran de suma importancia para su desarrollo como nueva aldea.

El joven Uzumaki regresaba de su misión con una expresión de felicidad, pues su primera misión en solitario había sido un éxito y esas personas en la aldea habían sido muy amables con él, sobre todo él líder que le había regalado algunos pergaminos que podría usar para avanzar como shinobi.

- esto es genial, mi primera misión en solitario y la eh terminado demasiado rápido, ya quiero ver la cara de Kiba cuando se entere jajajajaja -se reía el chico de cabellera rubia- me pregunto qué clases de jutsus vendrán en los pergaminos que me dio Sasha –sama, ella dijo que eran para usuarios de suiton –dijo el rubio inspeccionando el pergamino-

- uuuuggh –se escuchó un gemido de dolor-

- ¿que habrá sido eso? –Pregunto Naruto- ¿eh? –exclamo mirando algo que lo sorprendió-

El buen momento de Naruto no duro mucho, ahora corría apresurado, pues frente a el encontró a dos personas débiles y tiradas en el suelo, Naruto se acercó rápido a ellos una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca noto algo que lo dejo asombrado, estas personas tenían el chaleco Jonin verde con la espiral roja en la espalda, pero lo mas asombroso es que tenían la las bandas shinobi de Konoha.

- Pero que rayos, nunca los había visto en la aldea -menciono Naruto impactado al ver las placas-

Poso su vista en el primero, un hombre de cabello castaño, lo tenía demasiado largo y sucio, tanto sus ropas como su piel estaban sucias, el como la persona a su lado parecían haber escapado de algún lugar, pues era muchas lesiones las que tenían.

El otro se notaba fácil que era una mujer, pero antes de poder visualizarla bien decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlos a Konoha para que los curaran antes de que la situación se pusiera más grave.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -exclamo Naruto mientras hacia una cruz con sus dedos y aparecía dos clones de sombras- bien chicos hora de regresar a Konoha, tu adelántate y avisa a Baa -chan que prepare unas camillas en el hospital, es extremadamente urgente-

- hai -exclamo el clon, para comenzar a correr en dirección a la aldea-

- bueno amigos hora de regresar a casa -dijo acercándose a la mujer, a quien subió de forma delicada en su espalda, mientras su clon cargaba al hombre en su espalda-

Fueron alrededor de 30 minutos los que Naruto estuvo cargando a la pareja, corrió hasta donde sus piernas le permitían lo que más le dificultaba el recorrido era que le dolía mucho el estómago, seguro que su clon había hecho enojar a la Senju, pero había logrado llegar a la aldea y eso era lo importante, además que Izumo y Kotetu se encontraban discutiendo sobre quien era más fuerte y entro sin recibir preguntas acerca de las personas a las que cargaba.

Mientras tanto en el hospital podemos ver a una nerviosa Tsunade esperando en la sala principal del hospital a que Naruto llegara, pues recibir un clon de Naruto que solo pudo decirle que preparara camillas para el hospital y que después desapareció por un puñetazo que ella misma le dio, la dejo frustrada y sin recibir la información completa.

- Naruto, espero que estés bien –menciono la rubia mirando en dirección hacia la puerta del hospital, esperando la llegada del rubio-

FLASHBACK:

La oficina estaba muy tranquila con Tsunade, quien en estos momentos terminaba de acomodar la última hoja de los documentos del día, cuando de repente todas las hojas cayeron al suelo, producto de una ventisca que entro a la oficina junto a Naruto que se miraba muy exaltado.

- ¡TSUNADE – BAA –CHAN NECESITO TU AYUDA! –grito el rubio dejándose ver-

- maldito mocoso –menciono la rubia con una voz seria-

- BAA –CHAN NECESITO UNAS CAMILLAS PARA ATENDER A UNOS –menciono Naruto muy exaltado, pero se detuvo al ver a la rubia furiosa-

- claro que necesitaras una camilla, pues yo… me encargare de romperte los huesos –sentencio la rubia que comenzó a perseguir al asustado clon, pues estaba dispuesta a golpearlo- ¡DEJA DE CORRER PARA QUE PUEDA ROMPERTE EN DOS!

SABES LO QUE TARDE PARA TERMINAR MI TRABAJO TAL CUAL ES DEBIDO –grito furiosa golpeando al aire, pues el clon de Naruto era muy escurridizo-

El clon quedo acorralado contra una pared y Tsunade, tenía una enorme sonrisa sádica en su rostro mientras se acercaba y se tronaba los dedos a forma de intimidación.

- ¿últimas palabras? –Pregunto la rubia-

- prepara dos camillas por favor, serán necesarias para cuando yo llegue a la aldea –pidió el clon recibiendo un golpe en el estómago, para después desaparecer en una cortina de humo-

- Kage Bunshin –exclamo sorprendida- espera… como que dos camillas… será mejor que me apresure a ir al hospital –sentencio la mujer tomando su abrigo verde-

Fin del flashback…

- ¡BAA –CHAN! –Grito Naruto asiéndose notar mientras entraba al hospital con los heridos-

- Naruto –menciono aliviada la mujer-

- Baa –chan, encontré a estos Jounin de la aldea heridos –menciono Naruto mientras la rubia miraba a los heridos que eran cargados por Naruto y su clon-

- bien hora de trabajar, ayuden a Naruto y súbanlos a las camillas -ordeno Tsunade a las enfermeras que acercaron las camillas y subieron delicadamente a los heridos-

- ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Tsunade mirando a Naruto-

- Hai –respondió el rubio-

- es un alivio, buen Naruto ve y entrega los documentos a Shizune, después puedes ir a Ichikarus yo pagare tus 10 platos de Ramen como recompensa -menciono la Senju con una sonrisa llena de orgullo mientras desordenaba los rubios cabellos del oji azu-

- gracias Baa -chan -dijo Naruto mirando como Tsunade se iba tras las enfermeras, pero lo que dejo pensativo a Naruto, fue que juraba haber visto alguien parecido a la mujer que rescato- por alguna razón esa mujer me es muy familiar –menciono el rubio mirando a Tsunade apoyar a las enfermeras que terminaron entrando a la sala de urgencias- bueno creo que vendré mas al rato a ver como siguen -declaro Naruto saliendo del hospital-

Naruto salio del hospital y camino con los documentos en mano para ir a la torre y entregar el informe de su misión, mientras caminaba no paraba de pensar que esa mujer que rescato se le hacia conocida de alguna parte pero no podía recordar de donde, sin darse cuenta termino frente a la torre del Hokage, el rubio dio un salto y entro por la ventana buscando a Shizune, la cual se encontraba en la oficina revisando varios documentos.

- ¡HOLA SHIZUNE NEE -CHAN YA REGRESE! -grito Naruto sonriendo, lo cual asusto a la joven secretaria que termino tirando los documentos por al susto-

- ¡Kyaaaa! -grito al verse sorprendida por el rubio- Na-Naruto -exclamo asustada-

- ¿estas bien Nee -chan? -pregunto Naruto mientras la ayudaba a pararse y a rejuntar los documentos-

- si no te preocupes, solo me sorprendiste jejejeje -rió nerviosa la morena-

- lo siento -se disculpo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca y dedicaba una risa nerviosa-

- por lo menos me alegra ver que has llegado con bien -respondió la secretaria del Hokage con una sonrisa- ¿y dime como te fue en tu misión? Por que yo estaba en contra de que fueras solo -pregunto la morena sentándose frente a el-

- no te preocupes Nee -chan, fue genial, pelee contra unos cuantos bandidos y… -menciono el rubio que fue interrumpido por Shizune-

- ¡BANDIDOS! -exclamo asustada, para levantarle la camisa al rubio y comenzar a inspeccionarlo- no hay cortes, huesos rotos, ni lesiones -menciono buscando alguna lesión visible en el chico-

- Tranquila Nee -chan, no hay nada que no pueda controlar estos bandidos eran unos completos novatos contra alguien como yo -menciono Naruto apenado por estar casi desnudo frente a su quien aprecia como su hermana mayor-

- perdón Naruto, es que, no me gustaría imaginar que pasaría si algo malo te sucediera, eres muy importante para mi Naruto, yo no tengo hermanos y solo tenia a Tsunade -sama ya que era novia de mi tío Dan, pero ahora te tengo a ti, a quien miro como mi pequeño Ototo -menciono la morena abrazando a Naruto-

- entiendo Nee -chan, antes de conocerlas a ustedes, solo tenia al viejo y a Iruka, pero ahora el viejo esta muerto e Iruka casi no pasa tiempo conmigo -dijo Naruto con una expresión triste-

- Naruto recuerda que ya no estas solo, nos tienes a Tsunade -sama, Jiraiya -sama y a mi contigo -menciono Shizune mientras lo miraba a los ojos-

- gracias Nee -chan -respondió Naruto con una sonrisa-

- bueno, ¿algo mas que haya pasado? -pregunto la mujer esperando saber de la misión de Naruto-

- si, cuando venia de regreso encontré a dos Jounin de Konoha los cuales estaban heridos, pero… a ellos no los conozco, pero aun así los traje a la aldea ahora es posible que Baa -chan los este curando -dijo Naruto asombrando a Shiznune-

-eso explica porque Tsunade -sama se fue, y con los que encontraste es posible que sean de los Shinobis que toman misiones de muchos años, esas misiones son catalogadas por años, una vez Tsunade -sama me dijo que Jiraya -sama había tomado una misión de 15 años -explico Shizune-

- Ya veo -dijo Naruto asombrado- bueno me tengo que ir Nee -chan, Baa -chan me dijo que por mi buen trabajo ella pagaría 10 platos de miso ramen -menciono Naruto ansioso por comer-

- buen provecho Naruto, nos veremos después y cuídate por favor -pidió la morena como cualquier hermana mayor preocupada-

- así lo haré Nee -chan adiós -dijo Naruto mientras salía por la ventana, mientras una ventisca volvía a desordenar el lugar-

- No de nuevo –menciono deprimida la morena mirando lo que ocurrió al abrir la ventana- este niño, ¿que nunca usa las puertas? -suspiro mirando el desastre en la habitación-

Mientras Naruto corría con emoción a su restaurante favorito, en una de las habitaciones del hospital se encontraba Tsunade haciendo un diagnóstico sobre las personas que Naruto había llevado a la aldea, había logrado estabilizar a los recién llegados y también los habían limpiado, ellos tenían varios días sin haber probado alimentó, estaban desnutridos, deshidratados y se notaba que habían sido torturados varias veces.

- es increíble lo que ambos soportaron, lo que mas me sorprende es que tuvieran selladas sus memorias, el sello parecía ser muy fuerte pero se ve que con el tiempo perdió fuerza, no sabre con exactitud cuantos años tuvieron ese sello en sus cabezas -menciono la Hokage mirando a la pareja en diferentes camillas, mientras comenzaba a escribir en una hoja los síntomas- Neko -hablo la hokage para que al instante apareciera una anbu de pelo morado y mascara de gato-

- Hai Hokage sama -hablo una chica de cabellera morada lacia, que llevaba una máscara de gato y el uniforme de los anbus, mientras hacia una reverencia-

- ¿podrías traer a Naruto? quiero hablarle de las personas que encontró -pidió la Senju sin quitar la vista de la pareja-

- Hai Hokage sama -respondió la anbu, que uso desapareció tras una cortina de humo-

- me pregunto, ¿qué secretos guardan ustedes dos? Pero sobre todo… ¿Por qué llevaban ese sello? -menciono la Hokage analizándolos-

Regresando con Naruto, el chico había sido recibido en Ichikarus por un sofocante, agradable abrazo…. ¡DE LA MUERTE! Por paparte de Ayame, pues el chico se puso completamente azul al ser abrazado con tanta fuerza y apretado contra el pecho de la linda castaña, después de sobrevivir a esa temblé y agradable expresión de cariño, Naruto se dispuso a comer los platos de misso ramen que le invito Tsunade.

- Naruto se que no estuviste aquí en 3 días, pero no creo que sea razón para comer tan rápido -menciono Ayame mirando a Naruto devorar el 10mo bol de misso ramen-

- lo siento Ayame nee -chan, es que tres días sin ramen, son tres días sin ramen -menciono Naruto terminando su ultimo plato cortesía de la Hokage-

En ese momento antes de que Naruto pudiera continuar con mas ramen, apareció Neko al lado del rubio, el cual sonrío al verla pues tenía mucho que no miraba a Neko.

- hola Neko -chan, es un gusto verte -saludo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa a la chica de pelo morado-

- hola Naruto, lamento decirte que mi visita a ti no es formal, pues la Hokage necesita tu presencia en el hospital -explico la anbu con un tono de voz un poco serio, pues sabía que había descuidado mucho a Naruto-

- oh entiendo -menciono con un poco de decepción, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y con el rostro agachado-

- el sábado es mi día libre, podremos entrenar si gustas -menciono la anbu dándole la espalda al rubio que al escuchar esas palabras sonrió con mucha felicidad-.

- si eso me gustaría Neko -chan -respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras la anbu sonreía debajo de la mascara-

- hasta entonces -menciono desapareciendo, pero con una sonrisa bajo su máscara al ver al chico feliz-

- bueno Viejo, Ayame los veré otro día, Baa -chan me necesita adiós -grito Naruto corriendo en dirección al hospital-

- adiós Naruto y cuídate -grito el duelo del Ichirakus-

- si vuelve pronto -grito Ayame mientras miraba como el rubio se perdía entre la gente-

Una vez en el hospital, Naruto pidió la indicación de la habitación, a pesar de que algunas enfermeras desconfiaban de el, algunas ya lo miraban como un chico más del montón y esas enfermeras lo ayudaron llevándolo a la habitación.

- muchas gracias –agradeció Naruto-

- de nada, y cunado vengas búscame a mí, yo te ayudare cuando lo necesites –menciono la joven enfermera guiñándole un ojo a Naruto quien se sonrojo por dicha propuesta- adiós –se despidió meneando las caderas mientras Naruto se perdía en ese suave balanceo que hacia la enfermera-

Una vez que salió de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver la puerta de la habitación y giro la perilla, al abrir la puerta entro a la habitación donde estaba Tsunade esperándolo, la cual miraba con atención a los rescatados.

- Hola Baa -chan ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Naruto-

- Naruto te eh dicho mas de mil veces que no me llames vieja, pero bueno te eh llamado para decirte que tus amigos ya están fuera de peligro -respondió la Hokage- solo es cuestión de horas el que despierte -explico la Senju-

- bueno entonces me quedare hasta que eso suceda -dijo Naruto mirando a la pareja-

- eso precisamente te iba a pedir, y aunque odie reconocerlo debo volver al trabajo de Kage, vendré después para ver como siguen -menciono la mujer mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación-

- hai –respondió el rubio-

- Naruto… -hablo la mujer desde el marco de la puerta- confió en ti… por favor no me decepciones –pidió la rubia-

- no te preocupes Baa –chan, te prometo que los cuidare hasta que regreses a revisarlos –menciono Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que la rubia sonriera-

- esto te lo recompensare, te prometo que iremos a comer juntos –dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación-

Naruto miro la habitación y se puso a caminar en esta, era muy pequeña y se desprendía un olor a medicamento, un olor que nunca le agrado, en ese momento dirigió su vista a una mesa estaba el informé medico de ambos.

- los presentes síntomas en ambos sujetos eran lesiones, quemaduras y que además habían sido presas de un Jutsu para sellar sus mentes -leyó Naruto- ¿Por qué los términos médicos son tan complicados? -se quejo el rubio al no entender nada-

- hugg, ¿Dónde estoy? -se escucho una voz femenina- ¿Kizashi? ¿Kizashi donde estas? -hablo la mujer preocupada, para notar que el hombre que buscaba estaba a su lado en una camilla y roncando mientras tenía una burbuja de moco que se inflaba y desinflaba-

El hombre tenía el cabello castaño corto y muy desordenado, llevaba una gasa en su mejilla derecha, el hombre parecía que era de complexión musculosa, pero al estar deshidratado no se podía apreciar muy bien, llevaba una bata blanca con la que vestían a los pacientes y su pie derecho estaba enyesado.

- oh querido -menciono la mujer con una voz dulce mientras se levantaba con mucho cuidado y se colocaba al lado del hombre para después tomarlo por los hombros- ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ BAKA! –grito furiosa mientras lo zangoloteaba al hombre-

- tranquila Mebuki ya desperté amor, tranquilízate -menciono el hombre con los ojos en espiral, para calmar a la mujer- MEBUKI YA DESPERTE –grito desesperado el hombre-

- por alguna razón creo que esta escena me es familiar -declaro el rubio al ver a la mujer ahorcando al hombre, quien dejo de zangolotear al hombre al ver a Naruto en la habitacion-

- eh… hola -menciono la mujer, la cual al ver a Naruto dejo apreciar sus ojos verdes-

- hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y yo los traje a Konoha cuando los encontré tirados -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

- ¿estamos en Konoha? -pregunto el hombre castaño mirando la habitación del hospital-

- así es, Tsunade baa -chan los ha curado -respondió Naruto-

- lo logramos Kizashi –kun –declaro la mujer muy feliz besando al hombre, lo cual incomodo un poco a Naruto-

Despues de que los adultos dejaron de besarse dirigieron su vista al rubio lo cual lo incomodo mucho pues lo miraban como si lo estuvieran a naliando.

- oye Kizashi, ¿no te parece haber visto a ese rubio antes? -pregunto la mujer a su al castaño-

- si, el me parece familiar -respondió el hombre mirando a Naruto-

- disculpe señorita, usted me parece familiar -menciono Naruto mirando bien a la mujer la cual se puso nerviosa al sentirse observada ahora por el rubio- si lo tengo -exclamo con emoción Naruto- usted se parece a mi compañera de equipo -revelo Naruto muy seguro sin perder detalle de la dama frente a el-

La mujer poseía un largo cabello rosado, que se podía apreciar mejor al estar limpia, su piel era tan blanca como las nubes, unos ojos hermosos color jade, se miraba un poco desnutrida, pero aun así su figura se miraba muy bien, con unos pechos copa D, y una pequeña cintura.

- ¿enserio? –Pregunto la mujer- ¿Cómo es ella? –Pregunto la mujer interesada en lo que decía su joven visitante-

- bueno, ella es una chica muy hermosa –menciono el rubio con un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras desviaba su rostro-

- vaya, parece que a alguien le gusta su compañera de equipo –menciono la mujer regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al rubio-

- ¿y esa damita tiene nombre Naruto –san? –pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa pícara, que solo puso más nervioso al rubio-

- aja –respondió apenado y con la vista agachada-

- Kizashi no lo molestes –pidió la mujer-

- bueno Naruto –san, si algo le gusta a una mujer es siempre hacerla sentir especial –declaro Kizashi con una sonrisa-

- ¿Y TU QUE SABES DE ESO? –Pregunto la mujer mirando fijamente al castaño- bueno Naruto –san, es verdad lo que dijo Kizashi –kun… a las chicas nos gusta que nos hagan sentir especiales, debes ser detallista y siempre estar ahí para apoyarla en lo que más necesite –sugirió la mujer-

- bueno, yo eh intentado varias cosas, pero Sakura –chan… siempre me dice que está ocupada y que otro día podría ser –menciono el rubio sin recibir respuesta de los adultos-

- tu… tu co… compañera se llama… Sakura –menciono en shock Kizashi, al escuchar el nombre de la Haruno-

- así es, se llama Sakura Haruno –respondió Naruto un poco confundido-

En ese momento Mebuki se llevó las manos a su cabeza, demostrando como una expresión de dolor la invadía, Kizashi entro en la misma situación pues tanto el castaño como la pelirosada se tomaban la cabeza y comenzaban a temblar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están bien? –Pregunto Naruto muy preocupado mirando a los dos adultos en ese estado-

- mi bebe… mi hija… no… no me… no me la quiten por favor… mi hija no –pidió Mebuki con una voz quebrada mientras lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus ojos-

- malditos… suel…suelten a mi hija… ella está llorando –pidió Kizashi con una voz que demostraba mucho dolor-

- Mebuki –san, Kizashi –san… tranquilos iré por ayuda –dijo Naruto, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tsunade-

- ¿NARUTO QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO? –Pregunto la rubia corriendo al lado de los pacientes- ¡NECESITO DOS CALMANTES! –Grito Tsunade-

- No lo se Baa –chan, estábamos hablando muy tranquilos, de un de repente el dolor los ataco –declaro Naruto mirando a la pareja-

- mi hija… por favor… devuélvanme a mi hija –pedía Mebuki llorando-

- tranquila Mebuki –san –pedía Naruto-

- ¿señor que paso con su hija? –pregunto Tsunade, mientras recostaba al hombre que no paraba de revolcarse en la cama por el dolor-

- se la llevaron… esos… esos malditos se la llevaron –menciono el hombre-

En ese momento llegaron dos enfermeras que al ver lo que ocurría intervinieron sedando a la pareja, los cuales dejaron de sentir dolor y apenas reaccionaban. En ese momento Naruto se acercó a la mujer de cabellos rosas.

- Mebuki –san ¿Cómo se llama su hija? –Pregunto Naruto-

- Sa…kura… Ha… runo –respondió para caer profundamente dormida por el sedante-

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado y como pueden ver... estas personas dicen ser los padres de sakura, cual sera la verdad detras de esto, bueno eso solo lo podran descubrir en el proximo capitulo.

Nos leemos.


End file.
